The present invention relates generally to distributed computer workstations, and more specifically the invention pertains to a process that was used to interface multiple "UNISYS" 800/20 workstations with a "BANYAN VINES" Network operating system. Note that the terms "UNISYS", "ETHERNET", "ZENITH", "WANG" and "BANYAN VINES" are registered trademarks, the proprietary nature of which should be respected. The generic equivalent of the "UNISYS" 800/20 workstation is a personal computer workstation as described in the U.S. Patents discussed below. Similarly, the "BANYAN VINES" network operating system can be used with a variety of commercially-available local area networks which serve as generic equivalents, as discussed below.
Although the "UNISYS" 800/20 workstation and the "BANYAN VINES" network operating system are commercially available, they do not currently work together due to conflicts that the two systems have with memory addresses, card configurations, interrupts, operating modes, etc. The task of resolving these differences is alleviated, to some extent, by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,750 issued to Holflich, et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,664 issued to Burkhardt et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,041 issued to Anderson et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,837 issued to Morales et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,724 issued to Ebersole; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,162 issued to Lyons et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,075 issued to Hirasawa; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,089 issued to Fischer. PA1 a WANG ICA Card; PA1 a 3COM Etherlink Plus Card; PA1 a EMUL:EX Tape Controller Card; and PA1 a "UNISYS" Network Interface Card.
All of the above-cited references describe workstations which are electrically connected by a local area network system. These references do not provide insight into the specific solutions which are necessary to pursue to enable the "UNISYS" workstation to be electrically connected with a "BANYAN VINES" system. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.